bubble trouble!
by ichangedit
Summary: a cute little one-shot about wally and kuki! this is what happens when wally gets annoyed with kuki... chewing her gum   k for kissing
1. Chapter 1

**yaya! im starting a new story... ok welll this a one shot.. but still.. ok lets begin!**

**setting: treehouse living room**

**pairings: 3/4... ok well 2/5 and 1/362 are also in it**

**

* * *

**

wally POV

pop!

uggg... ok wally focus.. this test is half of your grade! you must pass if you want to graduate with kuki! now where were we? ahh i found you, you sneaky little sentence..

_during world war two, hitler-_

**pop!**

ok if kuki doesnt stop poping that gum of hers.. apparently i was the only one that noticed. nigel was writing his essay for 's class, rachel was reading flashcards, abby and hoagie were working on their project for science and kuki was smirking and reading. wait smirking! she knows that i am annoyed! ugg that girl... -sigh- ok back to the books (a/n: that was weird to type lol) soo where was i..

_jewish people were-_

**pop!**

ok thats it! im gonna get that gum!

* * *

**no ones POV**

**pop! pop! pop!**

went kukis gum. it has been at least 1 hour and wally looks like he is about to explode. "all right thats it" wallly randomly said. he walked over too to kuki and said,"kuki will you just stop poping you r frickin gum already!" usally kuki would be all scared and start crying, but she is used to his ways now so with her new courage all her response was

**pop!**

smack dab in his face. and he did the unexpected. he kissed her. it was so suddenly abby almost fainted, but hoagie caught her. and rachel fell out of her chair landed on nigel, which caused them both to fall on the ground somehow on top of eachother red-faced. wally was still kissing kuki, and enjoying it, kuki got over the shock an started kissing back, the kiss was so passionate and hot you could feel it from miles away. somehow wally managed to get his tonuge in kukis mouth (a/n: that was a weird image O.o) and just ended the kiss. just like that.

5 minutes passed and kuki just figured out something "omg! wally you stole my gum!"

**pop!**

was wallys only response. he left the room with a proud looking smirk which matched his red face. _which looks cute_ kuki thought to herself. man wally was lucky enough to get away with that! everyone, but wally and kuki, were all thinking _man, if today was like this kuki will somehow get him back tomorrow... haha so going on youtube!_

as the day ended hoagie and abby were fighting about wether or not abby "accidently" fell in hoagies arms and if hoagie enjoyed the postion (we all know they both did) and nigel was walking rachel to her room (sorry forgot to mention they were in the TND) and wally ad kuki were in their rooms... or were they?

even though they didnt get much studing done due to the fact that they were all in shock, but victory dancing on the inside, about wally and kukis little make out. they had a pretty awesome day! and are confident that it will same tomorrow, abby bet $5 on it! so all in all they were pretty much had a good day :)

* * *

lol hope you enjoyed it! i know the end is kinda ehh.. but i hope you like the other part! :P

~mexi leaving for tea!


	2. hoagiexabby

**ok so this was really spposed to be a one-shot... but one of my reviews wanted me to continue this! yay! ok so this chappie will be about abby and hoagies argument :) will hoagie het punched? abby get kissed? or... will nigel fall on rachel! again! find out in this chapter!**

**hoagie: you sound like one of those people that say stuff for like the trailers on a new episode of glee...**

**abby and kuki and rachel: NEW GLEE! WHERE! -crazy fan girl scream-**

**wally:...well...-tries not to get excited- when is it?**

**mexi: *highfives hoagie* i knew he liked glee!**

**hoagie: hahahaha *highfives mexi***

**nigel: hey! dont highfive my girlfriend!**

**rachel: -angry face- ur dating... mexi? -screams-**

**mexi: teehee too late blondie you had your chance :P**

**rachel: grrrrrr...**

**OK SO THIS WILL START OFF IN PARAGRAPH FORM BUT WILL CHANGE INTO CHATROOM FORM!**

Abby POV

wow... i cant believe THAT JUST HAPPENED! FINALLY! IT TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH! i mean really? come on! they are 14 and they FINALLY kiss! ugg... anyway... after that... urrrr incident... hoagie and I got into some stupid argument about wether or not i "accidently" fell into hoagies arm or if he liked it? i mean really! _sure_ i have the biggest vrush ever on him! but that doesnt mean im THAT DESPARATE! ugg! and now we are talking ;bout how red faced mexi and nigel are (A/N: OMG! i wrote rachels name and numbuh on accident 'cuz im sooo used to that sorry! and im too lazy to go back adn fix it) now! haha now that was funny! "anyway, well i guess its settled!" said hoagie :wat is settled we didnt agree on anything cept for the fact that nigel and mexi like eachother!" man he is sooo dumb sometimes! "no! i mean that i was right and you were wrong." ohhh he did noy just say that...

" HOAGIE PENCILWORTH GILLIGAN THE THIRD WAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ABBY!" i screamed

"uhh... i was rite and you were..."

"hmmmm..."

"rite... tooo? he said while looking kinda scared

"thats what abby thought"

"soo you admitt that you "accidently" fell on me? he smirked looking like he won... boy was he wrong

"what the heck! boy, you are soo dense sometimes! that wasnt the argument-ohhh" i forgot the words he said before we somehow started talking bout nigel and mexi...

_"soooo you did 'accidently fall on me?" he said with a little bit of hope in his eyes, not that i was starring at the gor-i mean uhh... "yeah yeah sure." i said not really understanding what i was getting myself into..._

"...OMG HOAGIE YOU TRICKED ME! I -

i was stopped by the sudden touch of his mouth against mine

well who said that abby didnt like fights

now i wonder what nigel and mexi are up too...

* * *

**ok that was a epic fail! i was aiming for it to be longer :( oh well... ill make it up in... THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**wally: aww i thought that this would be a continued 3/4 one shot thingy**

**kuki: me too... but abby FINALLY kissed hoagie**

**abby: nah uh hoagie KISSED ME!**

**hoagie: -blush-**

**rachel: *still angry from before* great the nexy chapter is about _mexi_ and nigel... uggg**

**mexi: Y ARE STILL IN MY STORY!**


End file.
